


Jealousy

by hyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Jealousy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, This is ridiculous, wft is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: You make me jealous by kissing someone else.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Here’s my first attempt on crack fics. This is purely comedy, it’s ridiculous and I wrote it in like 15 minutes?? What even is this LOL
> 
> anyways I hope you guys at least laugh and do not attempt this at home lmao

“You mean Changkyun just made out with you to make Hoseok jealous? That's so low.” Hyungwon sputters, and Jooheon nods sadly. Jooheon and Hyungwon are sitting in Hyungwon's room, tissues scattered all over the floor and bed, a small pile built up around Jooheon.  
  
“It's my fault for thinking it meant something.” sniffs Jooheon pitifully.  
  
Hyungwon sighs and rubs Jooheon's back encouragingly. “It's not your fault at all.” He tells Jooheon, “He should never have asked that of you, he should have known better than to play with your feelings.”  
  
Jooheon rubs at his nose, his eyes are red and puffy, “He didn't know I would react like that though... I didn't even know.” His voice is hoarse and broken, “It's not his fault, I just have to get over the fact that he'll never care for me the way I do for him.”  
  
Hyungwon moves to gently wipe a tear for Jooheon's face, thumbing the skin of his cheek. “He does care for you, I swear, in the way that you want him to, he's just so concentrated on Hoseok, he didn't see what he already had.” Jooheon looks at Hyungwon doubtfully. “I'll bet,” Hyungwon continues, words getting stronger, “That you could make him just as jealous as he tried to make Hoseok if he caught someone making out with you.”  
  
“You think that?” Jooheon asks tentatively, dabbing at his eyes with his shirt.  
  
“Of course I do.” Hyungwon reassures him trying to smile to brighten the glint of hope in Jooheon's eyes. He knows it to be impossible to not love Jooheon.  
  
Jooheon is quiet for a bit, Hyungwon waits for him to speak, suddenly there's a glint in Jooheon's eye. “You should kiss me, in front of Changkyun, just to see what he would do.” Jooheon's voice is small and he's looking up at Hyungwon with big, tear filled eyes, Hyungwon's heart breaks just a little bit more for him. “Please, it wouldn't mean anything, I promise, you're the only one who understands what I need right now.”  
  
Hyungwon's resolve crumbles and he feels a painful twang in his heart, he tries to smile supportively. “Sure, Jooheon, I'll do anything to help."  
  
  
  
. . . .  
  
  
They're in one of the cafes that Changkyun frequents, sitting awkwardly pressed close together, picking at their food and avoiding eye contact while trying to make small talk. Hyungwon has no idea how they're supposed to look anything but awkward when they're trying to make Changkyun jealous, he doesn't even want to think about actually closing the distance between them and kissing Jooheon right now. He has to focus on the main issue right now, which was keeping lookout for Changkyun... and avoiding eye contact with Jooheon.  
  
Jooheon is the first to spot Changkyun, jabbing at Hyungwon's side and pointing out at the window where you could just see Changkyun crossing the street to the coffee shop. The windows are tinted and it's just bright enough outside that Changkyun can't see Jooheon or Hyungwon, or see the jumbled mess of hands as they struggle to get in position, chests bumping, eyes on the door. Hyungwon turns and finds Jooheon incredibly close, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, his face blurry, inches away. Hyungwon's breathing shallows.  
  
“You ready?” Jooheon whispers unsurely just before they hear the ring of the bell on the door and Hyungwon finds himself leaning forward and brushing his lips against Jooheon's.  
  
It's awkward, the first press of their lips squishing together; Hyungwon's nose at the wrong angle, his hands grasping loosely at the sides of his chair. Hyungwon keeps his mouth mostly closed as Jooheon litters kiss upon kiss on his mouth, and focuses most of his energy just on keeping up with the movement of their lips and bodies. Jooheon puts his hands on Hyungwon's hips, drawing him closer, and Hyungwon involuntarily jumps.  
  
Jooheon's lips are soft and warm; plump against Hyungwon's as they breathe steadily together. Hyungwon's heartbeat speeds up, he feels uncomfortably warm all over. He opens his mouth to catch his breath but instead he catches Jooheon's tongue, sweet from his sugared coffee. Hyungwon's entire body catches on fire, his hands are shaking, and his stomach is doing somersaults, all he can think about is how much he needs Jooheon closer. His hands rise up to intertwine themselves in Jooheons hair, pulling at it and maneuvering Jooheon's head so that he's at a better angle as Hyungwon nips and sucks at his lips. Hyungwon can't think, doesn't want to, he can only feel the way Jooheon responds to him, the way he wiggles and gasps as Hyungwon presses himself further in, taking as much as he can, relishing.  
  
A door slams, Jooheon pulls away. Hyungwon immediately misses the contact and he looks forlornly at Jooheon's lips which are now slick and reddened. He spares only a small glance to the door wondering abstractly how Jooheon knew it was Changkyun who left.  
  
Jooheon grins at him and Hyungwon smiles back dazed, not sure whether to look at Jooheon's pretty eyes, mussed up hair, or at the lips he just kissed.  
  
“I think that worked!” Jooheon says excitedly, grinning at the door.  
  
Hyungwon's heart drops into his stomach.  
  
  
  
. . . .  
  
  
  
“Jooheon made out with you just to make Changkyun jealous?” Minhyuk asks incredulously and Hyungwon tries not to sniff pitifully.  
  
“It's really not his fault.” Hyungwon explains, conscious of the cracks in his voice and the tears staining his cheeks. “I went into it knowing it was supposed to mean nothing,” he pauses, “It did mean nothing, it was all for Changkyun, I know that.”  
  
“And yet,” Minhyuk offers sadly, gesturing at Hyungwon and letting Hyungwon's loud sniff fill in the blanks. “He could have at least considered how you would feel about the situation.”  
  
“I don't know, it's not his fault that he doesn't feel the same about me.” Mopes Hyungwon.  
  
“Oh, I'm sure he does! No one can resist your charms!” Minhyuk grins and it makes Hyungwon feel a little better.  
  
“You really think so?” Hyungwon asks, trying to suppress the hope bubbling up in his chest.  
  
“Yes, and I'll bet we can prove it!”  
  
  
  
. . . .  
  
  
  
Kissing Minhyuk isn't the same as kissing Jooheon.  
  
Minhyuk is receptive and eager, with open and willing lips. His hands play lightly with the hem of Hyungwon's shirt, hesitant, but soothing. Minhyuk's thumbs brush the bare skin of Hyungwon's stomach making his skin tingle. It's not a bad kiss, really it's not, but one of the main differences between this kiss and the one with Jooheon is that now Hyungwon's eyes are open, and he's staring straight at Jooheon.  
  
And he's making quite a show of slobbering all over Minhyuk's face. He traces his tongue along Minhyuk's teeth and presses open mouthed kisses to the corners of Minhyuk's mouth, making Minhyuk squirm and Jooheon visibly cringe. Minhyuk is such a good sport about it too; head turned almost horizontal to get the best angles and making delicious noises which reverberate in the air between them. Hyungwon can feel the subtle vibrations play across his tongue.  
  
Jooheon is standing at the door, looking at the two of them in unmasked horror, mouth slack and open, almond eyes wide, and his eyebrows hidden in his hair. Hyungwon moans theatrically as he feels Minhyuk pull him closer, staring Jooheon right in the eyes as he does.  
  
That's all it takes, Jooheon turns and flees, slamming the door in his hurry. It makes Minhyuk jump, thumbs stuttering as they play their pattern.  
  
Hyungwon pulls away, grinning and staring at the door. “Do you think it worked?” He asks curiously.

“I’m sure it did.”  
  
  
  
. . . .  
  
  
  
Hyungwon is on his way to his favourite music shop that he frequents regularly. He's humming to himself a tune in his mind that he has yet to put on paper. He stops at the door, squinting inside through the tinted window at the familiar display of instruments illuminated behind the glass so you can just barely make them out even in the bright light of day. Sighing to himself, and thinking about the chords of his song, he steps inside the shop.  
  
The first thing Hyungwon sees when he walks in is Minhyuk with his tongue down Kihyun’s throat. Minhyuk has his eyes open and is looking straight at Hyungwon.  
  
Hyungwon slams the door.

  
  


. . . .   
  


“So Minhyuk kissed you to make Hyungwon jealous?” Hyunwoo asks as he watches Kihyun fix his hair in front of the mirror. It’s Friday night, a sacred night to their group since they always get together and go to nightclubs. Hyunwoo is sitting on Kihyun’s bed, watching the younger get more and more gorgeous as he styles his hair and puts make up on his pretty face. His chest tightens as he thinks that all that effort is to Minhyuk and not for him.

“Yeah. But it’s okay. I knew what he was aiming for, I’m the stupid one for putting myself into shit like this. I just did that so I had the chance to kiss him at least once,” is what Kihyun says, defeated.

“Minhyuk is blind and stupid for not wanting you,” Hyunwoo says, biting his lip. “If he realized that you’re the one for him he wouldn’t be wasting his time chasing Hyungwon.”

“Do you think I’m not hot enough?” Kihyun asks, turning around and looking at the elder. Hyunwoo’s breath catches, Kihyun looks amazing with just a glimpse of charcoal underlining his eyes and a leather jacket on. “Is that why he wants Hyungwon? Am I ugly?”

“What?” Hyunwoo exclaims, angry. “You’re hot, Kihyun. You’re the hottest guy that I know.”

“We should kiss,” Kihyun says. “Minhyuk said he was on the elevator five minutes ago. He should see us kissing when he walks into the room so he’ll realize how hot I am. Can you do that for me, Hyunwoo? You’re my best friend, I need your help!”

Hyunwoo sighs. “Sure.”

When Minhyuk opens the door, Kihyun is sitting on Hyunwoo’s lap, kissing the hell out of him. Minhyuk huffs and leaves Kihyun apartment fuming.

**Author's Note:**

> what even was this lol literally a mess of ships and jealous gays


End file.
